Monster
by Hors D'oeuvres
Summary: When I was a child, my mother used to tell me that there are no monsters beneath my bed. And now that I am older, I have realized that she is right... There ARE no monsters beneath my bed, but there is one "in" it...
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Here we go again...

Now this... is my first attempt at a Bellamione fanfic.

That dark, seductive pairing that is soooooo bad, it's good.

Whew, just thinking about the two of them makes me shiver, because of various reasons that I cannot expressly say.

This is an AU, two-part story that is told from the great Hermione's POV.

I hope all of you will read, like, fave, follow, review...etc.

If you want to of course...

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Harry Potter... and the song "Monster" by Lady Gaga (my beloved singer) who inspired this little story.

* * *

Monster

* * *

I could feel something strange-

Something familiar,

Attracting.

Yet unexpected… suddenly and silently slip into my room.

The subtle, almost unnoticeable arrival of it immediately causing my eyes to open wide and carefully look around me as my hands instinctively clutched at my dark sheets.

My wary fingers pushing so roughly through the thin cloth that my nails directly began to dig harshly into my skin. The unforgiving points of them going even deeper as my attention was swiftly caught by a rapid movement at the foot of my bed.

One that caused me to quickly sit up and move back so hastily that I bumped into the wooden headboard behind me with too much force, instantly causing the back of my head to throb with a sharp pain that made me release my hold on my sheets as a breathless gasp uncontrollably passed my lips.

A brief sound which was immediately followed by a clear and extremely amused laughter that echoed almost vindictively against the walls of my room as a shapeless and hidden form suddenly appeared beneath my silk sheets.

The light but distinctive weight of which carelessly shifted on my shock-frozen legs as I felt smooth, slim-fingered hands deftly-

Possessively slide up from the ticklish back of my knees.

To the sensitive skin of my inner-thighs, before curving up to follow the shape of my navel and stopping firmly at the sides of my hips.

Their movements far too fast to elicit anything more from me than short and hasty gasps that stubbornly did their best to escape my mouth as the loud laughter continued to sound.

Its volume steadily lessening as the now noticeably human shape began to move closer, the oval outline of its head rising slightly higher before giving a quick and single flick that immediately caused the dark cloth that covered it to magically- and obediently flutter up and back.

Smoothly revealing a far too beautiful and feminine face that now stared invitingly at me through half-closed and heavily lidded eyes.

Their deep, obsidian orbs gazing probingly-

And so searchingly _into_ me as the porcelain skin that surrounded them contrasted so flawlessly with the black silk that still covered her from her slender shoulders to her dainty toes.

"Don't look at me like that."

I quietly breathed out when I had finally found my voice; the inside of my mouth presently becoming far drier than it had ever been as my fingers twitched faintly-

Though whether it was because of my unconscious fear or of my desire to touch her.

I did not know.

And in seeing her, with her steady gaze slowly turning into a look of barely hidden delight…

I no longer cared.

"But it's so hard not to stare, my dear," She sweetly crooned before a slight pout deliberately curved her full lips.

"I've never seen one like you this close before."

She fluidly said as she gracefully sat on my upper-thighs; her right hand lazily moving forward from my left hip to toy with the hem of my shirt, the tips of her cool fingers brushing lightly against the skin beneath it.

Knowingly causing brief moments of warm friction that almost-

Almost distracted me from noticing the intense concentration of magic that suddenly began to flow through the fibers of the cloth that surrounded her, a simple yet severely powered magical manipulation that sent cold shivers down my spine as the material began to change.

Its soft edges easily falling back from her neck, her shoulders, before slowly twisting around the rest of her body; tightening effortlessly to cling to the flawless contours of her rich breasts, her flat abdomen and her snow-skinned back; before widening into a long and flared skirt that covered not only her slender legs but also everything else on my bed that lay beyond her slim waist.

The consuming sight of her instantly causing red arrows of a purely raw and indiscernible emotion to direct their way to my mind, my heart and my…

"A dirty, little _mudblood_…" She suddenly whispered.

Her poisonous words saturated deeply with a cruel intent that was reflected perfectly by her flashing orbs.

The sudden appearance of a malicious glint in them immediately causing my eyes to widen even more so as the muscles of my entire body slowly tightened, like that of a scared prey preparing to run-

Run away from a threat.

Her ruby red lips formed a deliberate and cold smirk.

From a predator…

"Don't call me-"

"But then again," She deftly interrupted, her dark eyes casting a quick glance of morbid curiosity at my face before purposely lowering to focus on her where her hands lay on my body.

The next word to come from her ruby lips spoken so softly –

That I almost could not hear them.

And so sickeningly sweet that-

That they fluidly slid towards me like thick and heavy molasses.

"You do amaze me."

A tight knot instantly appeared at the back of my throat at what she said.

The mendacious sincerity that she had expertly woven into that single sentence swiftly sending another quick shiver down my spine.

"Why?"

I impulsively asked before I could stop myself.

My innate desire for knowledge, for reasons, and for explanations making itself known and obvious even in such moments.

A knowing smirk deliberately appeared on her porcelain face.

Such indescribable moments.

"Because," She evenly began, her voice steadily lowering into a smooth and teasing whisper.

"No matter how _filthy_ your blood."

A brief pause easily cut into her words as the fingernails of her right hand dug almost hungrily into the tender skin of my abdomen.

"You look good enough to _eat…_"

* * *

Author's Notes: This is my first time to really try a Bellamione story, so bear with me.

Like it? Love it? Comments? Suggestions? Violent reactions? Questions? Let me know! Just type in the little box below and click the little button.

Reviews are greatly encouraged and appreciated. Signed or Anonymous.

P.S. Please check out and vote in the poll on my profile.

H.O.D.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: I know... I know that this update took a very long time...

And it was because real life got in the way and...

I did not want to add something to this that would not be up to par with the first part's quality.

Until now... Hmm, well...

This is an AU story that is told from the great Hermione's POV.

I hope all of you will read, like, fave, follow, review...etc.

If you want t,o of course...

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Harry Potter... and the song "Monster" by Lady Gaga (my beloved singer) who inspired this little story.

* * *

"Because," She evenly began, her voice steadily lowering into a smooth and teasing whisper.

"No matter how filthy your blood."

A brief pause easily cut into her words as the fingernails of her right hand dug almost hungrily into the tender skin of my abdomen.

"You look good enough to _eat_…"

She seductively-

Poisonously murmured; her thumb, ring and little finger curling themselves into her palm and leaving only two digits to press against me. Their slender shapes readily miming the innocent movement of a pair of legs walking as they steadily crept higher.

The cotton fibers of my shirt and my bra easily parted for them, leaving only clean edges that silkily fell to the sides of my torso.

"Get-get your hands right off of me!"

I nervously yelled at her in a high-pitched scream, the taut muscles of my abdomen growing even more rigid at her possessive touch and the cold air that carelessly caressed my now exposed skin.

"You amaze me…"

She huskily replied, her voice marginally becoming rougher as her dark, her beautiful-

Her evil eyes, that I just could not stop myself from staring into, snapped up again and easily recaptured my gaze. The upper part of her glorious, no, her dangerous body leaned closer into my own as she intentionally placed her smooth forehead against mine.

Her blood red lips smirked a mere millimeter away.

"Shut up..."

I breathlessly whispered, forcing myself to make only the most minuscule movements to keep my mouth from brushing against hers, as her fingers suddenly stopped moving. The sharp points of her nails greedily pierced themselves into the skin between my breasts as her heavy lids slowly lowered once more, her intense orbs gazing at me through her unnaturally long lashes.

"No."

She lazily murmured as she tilted her head to the side, her heated breath bathing the outer curve of my ear as the tip of her angular nose lightly caresses my right cheek.

Her other fingers slowly uncurled from her palm as well, their pointed ends dragging painfully against my skin until all five were burrowed deeply into the tender flesh above my now erratically beating heart. Its rapid movements seeming to pound a tattoo against my ribs as her left hand swiftly slid to the back of my head, twisted its fingers into my hair and harshly pulled.

"Stop," I mustered past gritted teeth, glaring at her through the throbbing in my scalp, as her smirk only grew wider; her eyes narrowing in blatantly displayed pleasure. Those dark and wicked orbs shining with utter resolve and malicious… desire?

I shook my head at the thought before gasping in pain at her tight hold of my curls, determinedly denying myself of what I saw in her eyes and what I know is also hopelessly reflected in mine.

"Please…" I desperately begged, purposely averting my gaze even as her right pressed itself even harder against my sternum: painfully –

Painfully restricting my movements and causing my chest to constrict severely, making each breath a shallow gasp that is not enough to help me form more than just one single word.

"Let."

I automatically paused, taking in another sharp intake of breath as I fought for more air, her left hand sharply yanking on my hair to make me face her again. Her evil eyes incapable of letting me go.

"Me…"

I suddenly stopped, no longer able to finish what I was trying to say as I felt warm and thick drops of liquid start to pool in the valley between my breasts.

My blood…

My _blood_…

The knot at the back of my throat tightened even more so, my eyes widening in shock as the excruciating pain reverberated throughout my entire body: quaking up my tense shoulders and pushing through my lips in a screeching scream.

"Monster!"

I frantically accused her before I could stop myself, scorching teardrops starting to flow from my now closed eyes as I tried to struggle-

Tried so _desperately_ to struggle against her.

"Hush," She firmly commanded me, her beautiful voice still so tantalizing in my agony as her forehead once again pressed against mine.

"Never again…"

She firmly promised, her quiet murmur drowning me in its solemnity as her hand pressed itself harder and deeper into me. Her warm- her smooth palm now sliding against my heart and enclosing it in her grasping fingers as her other hand suddenly tugged on my hair again to pull me closer, and to possessively capture my lips with her own.

And I burned.

And I froze at the same time.

Her kiss…

Overpowering –

Overwhelming my mind as the pain she caused, consumed my body.

And I was numbed, but I could not stop crying. Each single sob swallowed by her mouth as she continued to kiss me.

Her lips: so soft, so perfect against my own…

And so endless.

Until my eyes suddenly opened wide and she was no longer there.

And she was no longer mine.

"_No_," I achingly cried, shuddering on my bed as two familiar yet unwanted arms suddenly held me; the warmth of the embrace lost in the sorrow of my awakening.

"Hermione," I heard a female voice instantly whisper, the arms still holding me gently in earnest. "It's fine, it's fine."

She tried to soothe.

But it was not, and it never will.

"She _ate _my heart…"

I brokenly anguished, my hands clutching frenziedly at my shirt; grasping and scratching their way to my hollow chest.

"No, she didn't. She didn't, Hermione. She didn't." She immediately repeated, each word said with such urgency, begging me to believe her.

But I couldn't.

I couldn't.

Because it was true.

"She's gone now, Hermione. She's dead."

Her voice grew muted, muffled by my sobs that only grew louder because of that single word.

_No_.

I denied vehemently in my mind as my frantic fingers started to tear through my shirt and as my body burrowed itself further into my bed and my pillows.

"Let me go," I shamelessly wept, wishing that those arms would just release me. "Just let me go!"

How could she have died so soon?

How could she have left me with such a lingering suffering?

"And she will never come back. She can never hurt you again…"

The voice steadily persisted, clawing at me with reality as I clenched my teeth and tried to raise my hands –

"She was nothing but a monster!"

The voice exclaimed before I could cover my ears.

And I was gone…

Lost.

She was a monster…

And I…

And _I_…

Could _I_ really have loved her?

"She's a monster."

The voice repeated again, the finality in its tone echoing almost hauntingly in my room as I finally grew limp. My mind and body now exhausted.

And it was over.

I closed my eyes and resignedly confessed.

_ "There was a monster in my bed…"_

* * *

Author's Notes: **One very important question:**

**This part is supposed to finish the story but...**

**To you, the reader, does this story _feel_ complete? And if yes, why? And if no, why not?**

This is my first time to really try a Bellamione story, so bear with me.

Like it? Love it? Comments? Suggestions? Violent reactions? Questions? Let me know! Just type in the little box below and click the little button.

Reviews are greatly encouraged and appreciated. Signed or Anonymous.

P.S. Please check out and vote in the poll on my profile.

H.O.D.


End file.
